


Bottom's Up

by ApomaroMellow



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Prompt: having drinks together on christmas eveOriginally part of 25 Days of Shipmas
Relationships: Isana Yashiro/Yatogami Kurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: 25 Days of Shipmas





	Bottom's Up

"Cheers!"

"Cheers."

Two mugs clinked when they came together. Both of them filled to the brim with hot chocolate. One with an obscene amount of marshmallows, the others with a more conservative amount.

"Are you sure you don't want anymore marshmallows?", Shiro asked. "They're really good~"

"I'm fine", Kuroh answered. "I prefer to taste the drink over any extras."

"Classic Kuroh~"

Shiro took a sip from his drink and leaned against Kuroh's side. Kuroh stiffened at first before relaxing and releasing a breath. Shiro let out a small laugh. They watched as the snowflakes fell from the sky. Small little white dots falling from the black sky.

"What are you thinking about?", Shiro asked.

It was a moment before Kuroh answered. "How my initial perceptions of you have changed so much since our first meeting. It's almost unsettling."

"How mean!", Shiro complained. "I was thinking of how much I love you!"

He continued to pout until he heard Kuroh murmur something under his breath. Shiro smiled, not needing him to speak up or repeat. He could have only said one thing.

"I love you too."


End file.
